


Just Hear Me Out

by MysticAssassin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 800 words, Implied Yullen - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fill, attempted humour, slight Laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Lavi is an idiot, and Allen is not amused.Though he is a bit stunned.Very stunned.





	Just Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Laven before, but I really couldn’t imagine this with anyone else beside the lovable, eyepatch-wearing redhead.
> 
> Also, I was talking with Talesofivylight trying to think of titles for this. And they recommended this one that I thought deserved an honourable mention- 
> 
> "Lavi and the bended knee" 
> 
> Sounds like a cautionary children's tale. haha

Kanda was out with Lenalee on some sort of outing that Allen found way more amusing than it should’ve been. Of course it was all Lenalee’s idea- part of a yearly thing, Allen knew, that she liked to do to celebrate their friendship. He guessed they all had their own methods of torturing the oldest of their happy foursome. The trip was made all the more amusing because it was all too clear he did not want to go, but it would be easier to step into the middle of a storm than to deny Lenalee.

And that left Allen with Lavi. They decided to do their own thing while they had the time to. On the brightside it meant that Allen got to see the inside of Lavi’s place. Whenever they all hung out, it was usually out and about the town. There was no complaints among them- growing up, their guardians were a lot to handle. Lavi was the last to get his own place, and as a result, they hadn’t really gotten the chance to see the place.

He couldn’t help wandering around, staring at all the odd knick-knacks Lavi had accumulated from all his various travels.

Soon after Allen had shown up, he had sent off a quick text to Lenalee and Kanda with wishes that they were enjoying themselves. He wouldn’t deny that he poked a bit of fun at Kanda through the messages littered with smug little emoticons.

During that time, Lavi had made a sudden exclamation nearly scaring the pants right off of Allen- if they were loose enough to even fall off on their own- before disappearing behind a closed door.

And so he was left to his own devices for the time. He cast a passing glance over to where Lavi had disappeared to and had yet to return from, before letting the souvenirs once again take hold of his full attention.

He picked up a powdered blue ceramic elephant the size of an eyeball. It was actually the smallest in a line of ceramic wildlife where the biggest was the size of his palm.

He still had it in his hand when he heard a door bang open and he was left having to juggle the fragile decoration until it no longer threatened to slip and crash onto the hardwood floor only to burst into hundreds of sharded pieces.

Allen put the ceramic creature safely back onto the side table and turned to see Lavi watching him in amusement. He smiled when he felt it safe to do so- his heart no longer trying to burst from his chest. But he soon lifted a brow in question when Lavi continued to approach him, hands- he’d noticed- still hidden behind his back.

“Allen,” Lavi said his name, his tone getting a bit serious verging on distant. It was the tone he got whenever he was researching something important and nothing save for necessary bathroom breaks would pull him away.

Allen’s other brow rose up to join the first, “Lavi…”

“We’ve known each other for a while now and I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s time to take a step forward in our relationship.”

Allen blinked several times. His heart skipped a beat comprehending the words before his mind could. “What?”

Lavi bent down on one knee when he got close enough. Allen had to stop himself from taking a step back. Or maybe he was so shocked over what was happening that his body froze and refused to listen to any commands he gave.

Lavi continued looking into his eyes. An unnerving glimmer in his green eyes meeting the wavering shimmer of Allen’s own grey ones. Thoughts finally started racing back through Allen’s mind. Like, maybe Lavi accidentally got high when he’d run off to his room earlier. But would that be enough for him to forget that Allen was very actively _seeing_ the stubborn, hard-ass of their group by the name of, Yuu Kanda?

He couldn’t speak though. Only a sound faintly resembling that of a dying animal escaped his lips

He watched as Lavi’s hand slowly moved from behind his back.

“La-” Before he could even finish, the redhead pulled out rabbit head-shaped post-it note, holding it out to the boy whose eyes seemed stuck as saucers. “-vi….”

“Here. My wifi password.”

“Um...excuse me?”

“No need to use your data while your at mine’s, buddy.” Lavi outstretched the note further and Allen stared at it a while longer before taking it from his friend. If only to give it closer inspection.

Lavi finally stood and stretched to his full height. “Let’s go watch a movie.” Allen saw the return of his bright smile before the redhead turned to head to the living area.

Allen felt his eye twitch.

  



End file.
